World Championship 2013 Special: Mai vs. Yugi
World Championship 2013 Special: Mai vs. Yugi was a scripted Duel that took place during the second day of the World Championship 2013 in Las Vegas, Nevada on August 11, 2013. Erica Schroeder and Dan Green reprised their roles as Mai Valentine and Yami Yugi, respectively. One of the characters used cards never before seen in the series. Unlike previous scripted Duels, there is an official video of the entire event as opposed to a simple video display of the playing field, and each character's name and Life Point count are displayed above their respective Duel fields. Subsequent scripted Duels follow this tradition. Also, multiple copies of cards were used to simulate anime effects, such as "Magical Hats" and "Multiply". Synopsis Mai greets Yugi Muto, expressing their appreciation of the Las Vegas environment and the skills of the Duelists. Mai reveals she included additions into her Deck, and proceeds to challenge Yugi. Yugi allows Yami Yugi to take control with the related sound clip from the dub. Mai claims the first turn, shocking Yugi by summoning the Level 7 "Harpie's Pet Dragon". Yugi counters by using Equip Cards with his iconic Dark Magician (archetype). However, with her set Trap Cards, Mai manages to protect her Dragon and destroy "Dark Magician Girl". On his next turn, dispelling Mai's scoff of his weaker monsters, Yugi summons the Ritual Monster "Magician of Black Chaos", thanking the powers of his individual monsters needed to bring out a stronger monster. Mai counters by Xyz Summoning "Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon", a direct attacking monster that cannot be attacked itself. Yugi attempts to stall with Spells and Traps, but Mai destroys them with "Harpie's Feather Duster" and "Harpies' Hunting Ground". However, Yugi ultimately claims victory, being able to summon an Egyptian God supported by a heavy amount of Special Summoned monsters, including an entire deck of "Kuriboh" thrown onto the field. Although she lost, Mai finds relief in the fact that Yugi had to resort to using an Egyptian God Card to win the duel. Mai, regretting not including "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" in her Deck, thanks Yugi for the duel, who complements her in return. Mai expresses her intent to expand her deck, while Yugi goes to watch the runner-up duel in the Dragon World Championship between Niels Kühnberger of Germany and Marco Ruiz Campos of Costa Rica. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Mai Valentine '''Turn 1: Mai' Mai Normal Summons "Harpie Channeler" (1400/1300) in Attack Mode. Mai activates its effect by discarding "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" to Special Summon "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (2000/2500) in Defense Mode. "Harpie's Pet Dragon" gains 300 ATK for each "Harpie Lady" Mai controls; because "Harpie Channeler" is treated as "Harpie Lady" while on the field or Graveyard, "Harpie's Pet Dragon" gains 300 ATK/DEF (2000/2500 → 2300/2800). Mai Sets two Spell or Trap cards. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yugi activates "Dark Magic Curtain", paying half his Life Points (Yugi: 4000 → 2000) to Special Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) from his deck in Attack Mode. Yugi activates "Sage's Stone"; as he controls a "Dark Magician Girl," he Special Summons "Dark Magician" from his deck in Attack Mode (2500/2100). Yugi equips "Dark Magician" with "Magic Formula", increasing its ATK by 700 (2500/2100 → 3200/2100), and "Dark Magician Girl" with "Mage Power", increasing its ATK/DEF by 500 for each Spell/Trap card Yugi controls. Yugi Sets a card to ultimately change "Dark Magician Girl's" ATK/DEF from 2000/1700 to 3500/3200). Yugi attacks "Harpie Channeler" with "Dark Magician", and Mai lowers "Dark Magician's" ATK with a set "Mirror Wall" (3200/2100 → 1600/2100). "Harpie Channeler" is destroyed (Mai: 4000 → 3800) and "Harpie's Pet Dragon" loses 300 ATK/DEF (2300/2800 → 2000/2500). During his Main Phase 2, Yugi activates "Thousand Knives" from his hand to target and destroy "Harpie's Pet Dragon", but Mai chains "Fairy's Hand Mirror" to change the target to "Dark Magician Girl". Turn 3: Mai Mai Normal Summons "Cyber Harpie Lady" (1800/1300), giving "Harpie's Pet Dragon" 300 ATK/DEF (2000/2500 → 2300/2800). Mai activates "Card of Sanctity", allowing both players draw cards until they have 6 cards in their hands. Mai equips "Cyber Harpie Lady" with "Cyber Shield" (1800/1300 → 2300/1300). Mai switches "Harpie's Pet Dragon" to Attack Mode to attack "Dark Magician", but Yugi activates "Magical Hats". Mai fails to destroy "Dark Magician" with "Harpie's Pet Dragon" and "Cyber Harpie Lady", so she Sets a card. Turn 4: Yami Yugi After re-summoning "Dark Magician" (still at 1600 ATK) in Attack Mode, Yugi activates "Pot of Greed", also allowing "Watapon" (200/300) to be summoned in Attack Mode by its own effect. Yugi activates "Black Magic Ritual", Tributing "Dark Magician" and "Watapon" to Ritual Summon "Magician of Black Chaos" (2800/2600) in Attack Mode. Because "Magic Formula" was sent to the Graveyard, Yugi gains 1000 Life Points (Yugi: 2000 → 3000). Yugi activates "Mystical Space Typhoon" to destroy "Mirror Wall". Yugi attacks and destroys "Harpie's Pet Dragon" with "Magician of Black Chaos" (Mai: 3800 → 3300). Yugi Sets a card. Turn 5: Mai Mai activates "Hysteric Sign", adding "Elegant Egotist" from her Deck to her hand and subsequently activating it, Summoning two more copies of "Cyber Harpie Lady". Mai overlays her three "Cyber Harpie Ladies" to Xyz Summon "Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon" (2000/2500). "Phantasmal Dragon" attacks directly, but Yugi activates "Mirror Force" in an attempt to destroy "Phantasmal Dragon", but Mai chains "Trap Jammer", negating Mirror Force (Yugi: 3000 → 1000). During her End Phase, Mai detaches an Xyz Material from "Phantasmal Dragon". (NOTE: Due to an oversight by the duelist portraying Mai, the "Cyber Shield" that was meant to be destroyed since "Cyber Harpie Lady" was no longer on the field remained on the field until Mai summoned "Harpie Queen" on her next turn.) Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yugi activates "Swords of Revealing Light" and Sets two cards. Turn 7: Mai Mai activates "Pot of Greed" and draws two cards. Mai Normal Summons "Harpie Queen" (1900/1200). Mai activates "Harpie's Feather Duster" to destroy all of Yugi's Spell and Trap cards, but Yugi chains "Emergency Provisions", sending "Swords of Revealing Light" and his Set "Spellbinding Circle" to the Graveyard to gain 1000 Life Points for each card sent (Yugi: 1000 → 3000). Mai equips "Harpie Queen" with a second "Cyber Shield", increasing its ATK by 500 (1900/1200 → 2400/1200). Mai activates "Spell Reproduction", discarding two Spell cards to return the "Cyber Shield" from her Graveyard to her hand and equips it to "Harpie Queen" (2400/1200 → 2900/1200). "Harpie Queen" attacks and destroys "Magician of Black Chaos" (Yugi: 3000 → 2900). "Phantasmal Dragon" attacks Yugi directly (Yugi: 2900 → 900). During her End Phase, Mai detaches an Xyz Material from "Phantasmal Dragon". Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yugi Sets a card and activates "Card of Sanctity". Yugi activates "Graceful Charity", drawing three cards and discards "Feral Imp" and "Queen's Knight". Yugi activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) from his Graveyard in Attack Mode. Yugi Normal Summons "King's Knight" (1600/1400), whose effect Summons "Jack's Knight" (1900/1000) from his Deck in Attack Mode. Turn 9: Mai Mai activates "Harpies' Hunting Ground", which gives a Field Spell Card increase to "Harpie Queen" (2900/1200 → 3100/1400). Mai Normal Summons a second "Harpie Channeler", which gains 200 ATK/DEF due to "Harpies' Hunting Ground" (1400/1300 → 1600/1500) and "Harpies' Hunting Ground" destroys her "Hysteric Sign". Mai activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Cyber Harpie Lady", which gains 200 ATK/DEF from "Hunting Ground" (1800/1300 → 2000/1500), from her Graveyard in Attack Mode. "Harpies' Hunting Ground" targets Yugi's Set card, but chains it: "Zero Gravity". All monsters on the field are switched to Defense Mode. Mai switches "Harpie Queen" and "Phantasmal Dragon" back to Attack Mode. "Phantasmal Dragon" attacks directly, but Yugi discards "Kuriboh" from his hand to the Graveyard to reduce the battle damage to 0. Mai attacks and destroys "Jack's Knight" with "Harpie Queen". Mai Sets a card. During her End Phase, because "Hysteric Sign" was destroyed, Mai adds "Harpie Channeler", "Harpie Queen" and "Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon" from her Deck to her hand. She detaches the last Xyz Material from "Phantasmal Dragon". Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yugi activates "The Shallow Grave" to Special Summon "Jack's Knight" (1900/1000) while Mai Special Summons "Harpie's Pet Dragon" (2000/2500 → 3200/3700). Yugi activates "Premature Burial" (Yugi: 900 → 100) to Special Summon "Kuriboh" (300/200). Yugi activates "Multiply", Special Summoning a large number of Kuriboh Tokens (300/200). Yugi Tributes "Queen's Knight","King's Knight" and "Jack's Knight" to Normal Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000). Yugi activates its effect, Tributing two Kuriboh Tokens to destroy all monsters Mai controls and to make the ATK of "Obelisk" infinite until the End Phase (4000 → ∞). "Obelisk" attacks Mai directly (Mai: 3300 → 0). Video Featured cards Cards in italics debuted here prior to an anime or manga appearance. Notes Trivia * This is the only scripted Duel in which a card was set on the field but it was not revealed what it was (in this case, Mai's Spell or Trap Card set in the ninth turn). * Mai's use of "Monster Reborn" marks the first time in a scripted Duel that the card was not used to Special Summon a monster discarded by "Graceful Charity". Category:Scripted Duels